Utilization of supramolecular chemistry to self-assemble complex molecular networks coupled with dynamic covalent chemistry has facilitated the synthesis of a variety of interlocked molecules whose conformation can be changed using switchable non covalent interactions.
Various classes of interlocked molecules have been investigated as artificial molecular actuators able to convert chemical, electrochemical or photochemical energy into mechanical motion. Possible uses for such molecular actuators include nanoelectromechanical systems and other applications where controlled conformational switches are desirable.